


Up We Go

by Starrstruck_64



Series: Show Me The Promiseland [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben and Diego love trash TV, Ben is a real boy, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego gets nervous, Diego is a softie, Diego’s vigilante start, Established Kliego, Eudora has the patience of a saint, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus’ powers, M/M, Multi, Past Drug Addiction, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Recovery, References to Drugs, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sequel, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, The Great Hargreeves Bake Off, Work In Progress, copious amounts of random cultural references, diego has weird allergies, diego’s hands are a gift, get together throuple, life coach Ben, lots of introspective thoughts, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: “You punched me 93 days ago; I think that deserves a sit down talk don’t you?”“If you’re expecting an apology you can forget it; I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”Klaus crawls forward on his knees so he’s sat directly in Ben’s space. “I’m not demanding an apology; look, what if you could do it again?”“Punch you?”“Yes! Well no...I mean, what if you could interact with this realm again?”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Show Me The Promiseland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467772
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Up We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MischiefWriter9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/gifts), [SMANGST](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/gifts), [darkflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/gifts).



> I’ve decided to break this into two parts because it was getting wildly out of hand. Part two is still in the works but I’ve been dying to post this so here we are...
> 
> Big thanks to wifey and bestie for putting up with me this whole writing process couldn’t have made it here without you guys. 
> 
> If you haven’t read Broken Like Me none of this is going to make sense so I suggest you head there first. However, take tissues it’s a rough ride! Thankfully this one is very self indulgent fluff for the most part.

Klaus is 93 days sober when he slides onto the couch next to Ben and tosses a pillow through his brother.

“Rude, you know it feels weird every time something phases through me.”

Klaus rolls his eyes, “apologies brother of mine but are we ever going to talk about it?”

Ben arches a brow putting down his worn copy of The Once And Future King, “and what is it you’re referring to?”

“You punched me 93 days ago; I think that deserves a sit down talk don’t you?”

“If you’re expecting an apology you can forget it; I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Klaus crawls forward on his knees so he’s sat directly in Ben’s space. “I’m not demanding an apology; look, what if you could do it again?”

“Punch you?”

“Yes! Well no...I mean, what if you could interact with this realm again?”

Ben shifts to face Klaus more fully and arches a brow, “what, like you’d conjure me to this realm? Bro no offense but I don’t even know how we managed the first punch.”

Klaus grins only there’s too many teeth for it to signal a normal plan is about to follow. “I’m sober now, so let’s try this again.”

“Why me? I mean Diego is the training nut, he probably has like a 15 step plan or something.”

“Come on, I know you want to take another swing, besides it has to be you...Diego is on a fitness kick since he realized he gained weight in rehab, and anyway you’re the only ghost I actually wanna conjure bro.”

Klaus knows it’s risky flashing puppy eyes at Ben, typically they only work on Diego and that’s usually after he’s added the promise of head.

“Okay fine but no bitching if I succeed in knocking sense into you.”

Klaus grins triumphantly, “moi, bitch? I feel attacked.”

‘Oh, this is going to be good,’ Klaus muses watching as Ben sighs in exasperation.

*~*~*~*

It’s not that Ben doesn’t have faith in his brother—that would be rude. It’s just that he's not quite sure this will play out the way Klaus wants. Hell, he doesn’t even know how he punched Klaus in the first place, so to duplicate the action seems impossible.

Ben figures it’s akin to giving an orangutan a grenade. Sure there’s a chance the ape could learn to use the tool but there’s an equally big chance that said tool will blow up in the ape’s face. Ben isn’t quite sure if he’s the grenade or the ape in this situation and yea the metaphor has gotten away from him but the point stands; there are too many unknown variables to even fathom a scenario in which this ends okay.

Still Klaus seems excited to use his powers for the first time in ever really, so Ben is going to suck it up and hope this plan to practice doesn’t backfire (blow him up?) okay the metaphor needs work. 

The fact that Klaus is interested in something that doesn’t involve liquor or blow is a win in Ben’s book. That is probably why he’s sat cross-legged in front of Klaus attempting a clapping game. He’s yet to make contact with Klaus’ hands and they’ve been at it for a solid hour and a half now.

“Okay I need a break,” Klaus grumbles, tossing himself back against the floor. “Why was it so much easier for you to punch me?”

“I was trying to protect you and Diego and nothing else was getting through to you. Maybe it’s emotionally charged?”

“Well maybe we are going about this the wrong way then, child clapping games are hardly protective instinct starters.”

Ben frowns moving into Klaus’ view, “you had best not be thinking what I think you are right now.”

“Oh fuck you, I’m not going to bring drugs into the apartment.”

Ben sighs stretching out on his stomach parallel to Klaus. “I thought you were going to do something stupid like throw yourself off the roof or suggest we spar.”

Mischievous green eyes find his, and Ben realizes he’s really fucked up now.

“I was going to suggest throwing Diego’s knives but tell me more about this roof jumping idea.”

Ben groans and thumps his head against the floor; his brother is an idiot of massive proportions. 

*~*~*~*

Diego’s legs feel like jelly and his lungs burn as he ambles up the steps to their apartment. It’s a good burn though, an accomplished one that brings a significant level of pride.

He’s shaved 15 seconds off his mile time. It’s no Hicham El Guerrouj, but Diego is still very proud of his 8:45 mile time. 93 days ago he was nearly DOA, and the last time he had run a timed mile, Ben was still alive, so yea he’s proud of his mile time.

“Have you two degenerates even moved from the living room,” he teases, walking past Klaus, and where he assumes Ben is, to the kitchenette area.

“Not all of us subscribe to runner’s high Diego dearest.”

Diego snorts at that rooting around the refrigerator before seizing the last egg in the carton. “Yea well it’s part of turning a new leaf...my body’s a temple these days,” he says before cracking the egg into his mouth.

“Dude your temple is going to end up with salmonella,” Klaus grumbles pulling a face in disgust at the sight of Diego swallowing a raw egg.

“These are clearly chicken eggs baby,” it’s said as an obvious joke, in a complete deadpan tone, and Klaus can’t help the giggle that bubbles forth.

“Can’t fault that logic,” Ben shrugs but he can’t fight the small smirk forming.

“If you must know Ben and I have been training too.”

Tossing the shell in the trash, Diego fills a glass with water before moving to join them in the living room. “Training?”

“I want to make Ben corporeal again; it’s a lot harder when he isn’t channeling his inner Tyson.”

Sipping his water Diego nods, “well, what exactly have you tried?”

“Everything...okay mostly that stupid Chinese restaurant thing, but hear me out, Ben suggested we just need to trigger the instinct to protect.”

Diego is silent for a bit while he processes his brother’s words. Protective instincts could mean a lot of things but knowing Klaus he’s taken an inch and ran the proverbial mile to hyperbolic reasoning.

“You’re not throwing yourself into traffic so Ben can manifest.”

“Okay why does everyone assume I want to throw myself into life ending scenarios?”

Diego downs the rest of his water and offers a shrug, “you like to be choked during sex, I mean jumping into traffic is like a half step away in terms of danger level.”

“You waxed your balls and taint with chocolate pudding, I think you lost the high ground on safe ideas,” Ben adds, oh-so-helpfully, from his sprawl on the floor.

“Okay first off breath play is sexy and you know it, and the pudding debacle doesn’t count because I was tripping on shrooms Ben,” Klaus grumbles sitting up to glare at the spot to his left.

“Okay baby what did you have in mind,” De asks trying to hide the smile knowing that even though he can’t see Ben, they’re clearly on the same wavelength.

Groaning Klaus throws himself back against the floor tossing an arm over his eyes. “I don’t have shit.”

“Tell you what, why don’t we grab a shower and then we can brainstorm while watching Mythbusters?”

“I don’t need a...oh! Yes, let’s do that,” Klaus nods popping up excitedly and reaching for Diego. 

Ben rolls his eyes, “I’ll just be here then...existing in the veil…alone.”

“Self-pity isn’t a good look Ben, you could always be our little voyeur,” Klaus grins wiggling his fingers as he tugs Diego toward the bathroom. “Oh my God, are you blushing!?”

“Babe stop antagonizing Ben, I need help with my back.”

If Diego purposely keeps the door open Klaus and Ben don’t call him on it.

*~*~*~*

The thing is Klaus is determined in a way he hasn’t been since they were still delving into drugs, only now he’s clear headed and if anything that just makes him double down on this training idea. He thinks Ben is right, the ability is emotionally charged; twisted up in a need to protect by any means necessary. Like say conjuring your dead brother for a punch of reality?

The problem is Klaus also has no fucking clue how to tap into that instinctive need of protectsavenow. They’ve been at it a week and honestly his brain feels fried from concentrating.

“I think you’re too much in your head,” Ben says after their hands phase through one another for the umpteenth time. 

“I swear to god if you tell me to just breathe I will find a way to slap you.”

“I was going to say relax, but I suppose breathing works just as well,” Ben smirks and Klaus reaches for the closest thing in grasp, the remote, and tosses it at Ben’s chest.

The device sails straight through and clatters uselessly before the television set. Well can’t blame him for hoping they’d make some headway with rash decisions.

“Maybe we should take a break Klaus, you’re probably exhausted.”

He’s bone tired but he’s not ready to throw in the towel for the day so instead Klaus finds a long discarded conversational thread and gives it a violent pull.

“So how long have you been crushing on De?”

Ben sputters, cheeks flaring a dusty pink before his brain snaps back online for him to back pedal. “He’s my brother,” Ben protests but Klaus notices he never denied the crush.

Bingo. 

This he can certainly work with. 

“Yes, he’s mine too, doesn’t stop me from fucking him six ways to Sunday.”

Klaus smirks noting the way the blush darkens, creeping down the long expanse of Ben’s neck. Interesting.

“I’m not you,” and it’s said in a way that’s obviously meant to end the conversation but there’s no real heat behind the words if anything they sound more like a half question.

“No of course not Benny boy, you’re worse,” he grins and it’s all sharp teeth and manic as he crawls closer. “Our little voyeur, getting his rocks off watching his brothers go at it like rabbits.”

And Ben fucking squirms under the weight of those words, but he hasn’t flickered out of view which is pretty fucking telling in Klaus’ mind. So he takes a chance because in for a penny in for a fucking pound.

“You do, don’t you? Tell me is it just De that gets you going? God he is gorgeous isn’t he? Especially when he’s got his mouth full, but I’m sure you’ve seen haven’t you Ben oh brother dear?”

It’s a dangerous game to play but Klaus likes to live a little wilder than most so instead of erring on the side of caution he steamrolls through.

“If we knew you liked to watch we’d have given you a real—“

Ben backhands his shoulder and the resulting sound of skin slapping skin stops Klaus dead in his tracks.

“Did you just—“

“Did I just—“

Klaus laughs, shaking his head, go figure the key is the elephant in the room they’ve been ignoring for god knows how long. See the thing is it’s always been the three of them since the beginning really, even death had just succeeded in binding them closer. 

Ben had died and chose to stay and really given the choice of heaven or following your junkie brothers it should have been a big fucking clue that Ben stayed out of more than just simple familial courtesy. Hell none of the other siblings had bothered to reach out and yet Ben had stayed.

“Protective instincts huh? Seems to me that the only ‘protecting’ you’re doing is your secret crush...or should I say crushes?”

And oh that blush is so fucking telling Klaus is wondering how he missed it before. Oh right, the drugs.

Except 100 days of sobriety has a certain way of shining clarity onto situations Klaus thought he’d long since figured out; oh how off the mark he’d truly been it seems.

“I hate you,” Ben pouts, fighting hard to control the blush.

“I think we’ve established that you really fucking love me.”

Yes, Klaus thinks smiling brightly at the way Ben won’t meet his eyes, this is something he can work with.

*~*~*~*

The problem is Ben doesn’t really know when loving his brothers turned into being in love with them. He’s sure he should remember when, but the years just merge together and honestly he doesn’t think it hinges on one moment in particular.

Evens gotta stick together, Diego used to say when they were still young enough to think like kids; and they had for the most part.

They were thick as thieves until the cracks started to appear in forms of solo trainings taking their tolls; Klaus with his mausoleum, Diego with his tank, and Ben fuck Ben was constantly in a state of fright from the monsters coiled beneath his skin.

Klaus had started smoking at 13, Diego became so wrapped up in competition with Luther it was borderline obsessive, and Ben, well he’d started withdrawing long before Five disappeared. Sometimes he wonders if Sir is aware of the pain he inflicted, if that was his plan from the start. 

They’d been shiny new toys once upon a time, before he’d battered and broken them until there were only sharp edges left, if anything remained at all.

Five vanishing had been tough, but dying fuck that was torture. 

He remembers the day, sort of, it’s more like old memories played on a projector but if he focuses he can recall the exact moment he knew he was fucked. The monsters are restless, eager for blood, for pain, and he can’t calm them and the smell of ichor fills his nose, coats his tongue and then blackness.

The thing is Klaus hadn’t called him back; No, the night he died Klaus nearly died too. Ben chose to stay, he wasn’t under any illusions he would be granted entry to the pearly gates — he’s a monster, he’s killed, he’s tainted — but even the infinitesimal chance that he would be given absolution paled in comparison to this half a life state spent near his brothers.

Perhaps he’d always been in love with them; just too naive to know the difference. Or maybe too fucked to realize those feelings weren’t familial in nature. He’s not sure which is worse, being twisted or stupid, perhaps he’s both?

Then again maybe he’d fallen in stages? Because Klaus was like a hurricane — destructive and beautiful, rash and unpredictable — and Diego was a thunderstorm — moody and layered, steadying and soothing — and Ben’s always had a thing for duality.

Ben whose name means blessed. Ben who had been cursed from the start with ‘The Horror’ settled deep within his core. Yea the irony wasn’t lost on him either when Grace named him.

He thinks maybe through the years he’s slowly carved a place out for himself between his brothers. He’d mistaken it for their caretaker, but that’s not quite right either. 100 days ago Diego had flatlined and Ben had felt so fucking cold and empty and not in a lost brother sort of way. 

Klaus and Diego had been dancing around another since they were preteens, maybe Ben got sucked up along the way. He’s not sure when but he knows for certain that night Diego OD’d had been a turning page for all of them.

Diego had died, Klaus had finally hit rock bottom, and Ben’s never been more scared in his life. Now though they have the safety net of sobriety underneath them; Diego is very much alive, Klaus is striving to better himself, and Ben went and caught feelings (or realized them? He’s not quite sure if he’s honest).

So yeah Klaus ever the observant one had seized on the revelation and pressed hard; Ben hates that he’s so transparent. 

Fuck, he loves his brothers; no, he’s in love with his brothers, and he’s not quite sure where they go from here.

*~*~*~*

The issue with their current set up is Diego is dependent on Klaus to know how Ben is reacting most days. And it’s not that Diego thinks Klaus lies, but he knows his brother takes liberties when it comes to explaining exactly what’s going on with Ben.

Ben, who’s been a little off lately, and Klaus who’s been a little more tight lipped about their training discussions. It’s all enough to make Diego wonder what piece of the puzzle he’s missing.

It’s why he waits until the TV is blaring Bake Off, which he knows Ben adores, and Klaus has wandered off to the kitchen in search of suitable snacks, so that he broaches the subject. He’s at a disadvantage because he can’t see Ben, hasn’t seen him outside of near death experiences, but he’s just too damn curious he’s got to know.

“What did you say to Ben?”

Klaus pauses in his investigation of their dreadfully bare cabinets to arch a brow and Diego thinks Yahtzee; he’s got it in one.

“Whatever do you mean Diego darling?”

And so they’re going to play that game; well two can play.

Leaning against the counter Diego crosses his arms over his chest and levels Klaus with his best be serious look. “You’ve had that devious look on your face like you know something I don’t, and it’s not like I can question Ben, so spill.”

If anything Klaus’ smirk just widens the slightest bit, like he’s proud Diego figured it out all on his lonesome.

“I’m sorry Gogo but it’s really not my secret to tell.”

And okay what the fuck does that mean? Klaus has never held back a secret in his life and now he’s clamming up over something with Ben.

“Is this about the shower thing last week?”

It’s the only thing that makes sense. Maybe he hadn’t read the situation right at all when Klaus had started teasing Ben about blushing. Maybe it was selfish on his part, or twisted because the only way he knows to include Ben was an open invite to voyeurism.

The thing is Diego has loved Klaus since forever, but he’s loved Ben too. Maybe not the same love when they were young, but he knows that things are different now and Ben is just as important as Klaus in this little world he’s patched together since getting sober. Hell he thinks he’s probably always cared, but Ben had died young and he had been too slow on the uptake then.

But 103 days ago Ben had punched him and manhandled his being back into his body and Diego had known then that it was never just Klaus and him, that Ben was just as much a part of this all.

Sweet soft spoken Ben, face always in a book, by far the kindest of the siblings; taken far too young far too violently.

And Diego has a vague memory of being on a couch and missing Ben so viscerally he’s gone slightly maudlin, but then there’s Klaus’ fingers at his mouth and the rest just fades away buried deep within the haze of heroin and the simplicity of sucking.

Klaus’ ever growing smile is all the answer Diego needs.

“Look if I crossed a line let me know so I can apologize.”

And Klaus is suddenly really fucking close and pressing into Diego with a wide smile that lights up his eyes. “Apologize? My dearest Diego there’s no need to apologize. Just...do you trust me?”

“Probably more than I should,” Diego deadpans, uncrossing his arms to loop around Klaus instead.

“I promise everything will make sense this Saturday, yeah?”

It’s vague sure but Diego has followed Klaus on less so he nods and forces himself to relax and push the worry deep down. Saturday is two days away, he can wait. 

*~*~*~*

Klaus isn’t quite sure when he became the emotionally competent one in their trio. He’s always known Diego loves hard and fast and sometimes of his own volition.

Diego who’d plucked a cigarette from his hands 11 years ago and tumbled head first into vice after vice, because he loved so strongly personal safety came a distant second in the big picture. Diego would have followed him over the edge if he asked; almost had in fact.

Klaus was well aware of Diego’s martyr tendencies when this all began, and maybe he’s got a selfish streak a country mile wide, but he’d been weak and starved for love when this all began and Diego has been a bright light in a house of bleakness. 

Really it was inevitable they crashed into one another; Diego with that drive to protect everyone but himself and Klaus with a burning need to be validated and loved. And sure Klaus knows things were skewed at the start, Diego had so much to give and he would take and take —could have it all and Diego would let him — but that first kiss stolen behind the bar shifted things. 

Diego had been drunk, babbling about emeralds, he’d called him pretty, and Klaus had felt his heart skip. He’d been attention seeking since they were eight and he’d learned that even being chastised felt good because he had someone noticing him. That moment had been different though, Diego had been so earnest and Klaus knew before the space between them closed that this was the feeling he’d been missing.

What Klaus hadn’t known, was Ben had the emotional awareness of a fucking potato he was so dense. Ben was supposed to be the smart one, and yet it's taken an off the cuff joke of voyeurism for him to recognize that oh they meant more than brothers.

Sweet Ben who’s been by his side since they could walk. Who followed them in death and spent years looking after them and worrying. Ben, who looked like such a confused puppy at the thought of being allowed love that it made Klaus’ heart break.

Klaus has loved the idea of Diego since they were 12 and he’d had honey brown eyes trailing his legs in a skirt. He’s been in love with Diego since they were 16 and he’d realized they were both just broken enough that their edges fit together. But he’s also loved Ben, the sweetest boy he’s ever known, since they were kids. But life is cruel and Ben died when they were 16 before he could put into words how deserving Ben was of love; how he could love him.

So now they’re 27 and Klaus wonders how he’s the one with his ducks in a row when it comes to love. He’s always loved his brothers, they’re family, but it’s more than that, he’s been in love since he was 16. When love was spiraling off the rails and not caring where you fell because you wouldn’t be alone when you crashed.

Klaus thinks of Ben, that dusty pink flush creeping over his cheeks at the idea of being their third. He thinks of Diego purposely leaving the door open in invitation for Ben, but still so unsure and worried he’s over-stepped, that he’s got an apology already prepared.

He’s not supposed to be the put together one of this group. But he’s tired of simply taking; he wants to give back.

A glowing blue light blossoms over fingertips slowly enveloping his hands, and Klaus smiles as Ben flickers into view. He’s pale blue, near translucent, but he’s here eyes wide in surprise because this is new.

“Don’t look so surprised Benny, we’ve been training for this.”

Ben had been right, it’s emotionally charged, and right now all he can think about is how he wants to protect his brothers. He wants to show them that it’s okay to want something even if you’re stumbling over the words to explain. It’s okay to love more than one person so fully it’s the first thought when you wake up and your last before bed. It’s okay to let somebody know that you care, to let somebody show you that they care. He wants to show them that this thing — that’s always been there— between them is okay.

It’s his turn to look after his brothers.

*~*~*~*

Ben isn’t quite sure how Klaus is doing it but one second he’s firmly in the veil and the next he’s sitting next to Klaus on the couch and he can feel the rough fabric of the couch against his hand. It’s a muted feeling, like his hand has fallen asleep but that tingle is still there just in the edge.

His skin has a bluish glow to it but with each passing moment he’s less transparent and that muted feeling ebbs back until he can actually feel. It’s overwhelming after nearly 12 years of nothing to suddenly feel again; truly divine.

“How are you doing this?”

Klaus just smiles like it’s nothing, even though his hands are still glowing electric blue, and offers a shrug in response. 

And Ben does the only thing he can think to do at that moment; he lunges forward and tugs Klaus into a fierce hug. Ben doesn’t need to breathe, his lungs have been defunct since he was 16 and torn apart, but he goes through the motions and in that moment before his body crashes with Klaus he holds his breath. He’s so scared he will phase through and he’s bracing himself for disappointment. Touch is one thing, the surface really, feeling, well that’s another animal entirely.

Klaus topples over tugging Ben with him, long arms clutching tightly at a black hoodie and it feels right.

“Hey...it’s okay, I’ve got you Benny,” Klaus murmurs, fingers rubbing soothingly along Ben’s back. “You’re here, you’re safe,” he repeats giving Ben a gentle squeeze.

For his part Ben relaxes, smushing his face up against Klaus’ chest he allows himself to breathe in his brother. Klaus smells of lavender and vanilla (bubble bath Ben’s mind supplies) and vaguely of ink (poetry smudged fingers), but most importantly he smells of home.

Long nimble fingers card through his hair and Ben actually feels his body tremble. He can’t remember the last time someone touched him; he remembers Luther’s fist connecting with his jaw, but this is different, this is relief in his desert period.

“I...I don’t know how you’re doing this, but thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me Ben...it’s quite simply the least I can do after all you’ve done for me.”

Ben dares to tilt his head up to look at Klaus, “I didn’t think I could miss something so much.”

Klaus arches a brow in question and Ben is blushing again. His brows furrow slightly as he fumbles for the right words, he doesn’t want to come off as desperate, but that’s how he feels; needy to the bone.

“Touch...just feeling something solid...I thought I had learned to live without it.”

Klaus’ hold tightens on him and those green eyes cloud over in frustration and hurt. “You won’t ever have to do without it again, I promise...starting right now we are instating cuddle time,” he nods seriously.

Ben smiles and tucks his head under Klaus’ chin once more just reveling in the steady rise and fall of the chest beneath him.

“All of us?”

“Yea, of course...De has wanted to see you since that night,” they don’t ever really talk about it, but Ben knows what he means. “Diego’s going to be so happy he can see you again.”

“Me too...it’s been far too long since the three of us were together in the same realm.”

Klaus hums in agreement, keeping up the gentle petting as he holds Ben close, “I’d say we have years to make up for don’t you?”

Ben can’t help how his smile widens. Long ago he’d told himself he was okay with being on the outside looking in, that a life without love being reciprocated would be fine because at least they were part of his life. Now he knows he’s been lying to himself. Here against Klaus he feels safe in a way he hadn’t realized was possible. Here he feels happiness, true happiness, the kind that fills you up and erases all the bad and makes you feel good. 

“Give or take a decade,” he murmurs nuzzling against Klaus in a way that should be embarrassing, perhaps would be if his mind wasn’t focused on committing each new sensation to memory.

He never wants to lose this feeling.

*~*~*~*

Diego isn’t quite sure what he’s expecting to find when he returns from his run through Brooklyn, but the sight of Ben curled up against Klaus’ chest doesn’t even crack the top 50.

The greeting he has prepared dies on his lips because right now all he can focus on is his brothers. They look perfect together, curled up and oblivious to all around them; something stirs in his chest and he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt he’d do anything to shelter this.

Letting the door close with a soft click he quietly toes off his shoes, the last thing he wants is to wake them and break this peace. Of course Ben proves that even now in this quasi life space, he is still very much a light sleeper.

Ben looks sleep rumpled when he lifts his head up and Diego swears he can feel his heart clench with a wave of protectiveness.

“Hi.”

“Hey....uh I didn’t mean to wake you...”

Ben smiles brightly from his perch on Klaus and makes a move to disentangle himself. It goes as well as can be expected considering Klaus is an exceptionally clingy sleeper. Ben sighs giving Klaus a light shake and is rewarded by being bucked off as Klaus startled awake.

“Whazzit—oh my god Ben I’m — hello Diego,” Klaus grins as if his brain just hadn’t jumped a mile a minute and this is all very normal.

Diego chuckles, moving closer and offering Ben a hand up, “is this what you meant by wait for Saturday?”

Klaus stretches and gives a little shrug, “sort of? I was thinking more confessional but Benny distracted me with snuggles.”

Diego’s got a response about being jealous, that’s 98% over-exaggerated, but he never gets to voice it because the second his hand connects with Ben, the boy is spring boarding up and into his arms. On instinct he tightens his hold and really it’s been ages since he last hugged Ben; literal lifetimes.

“He’s so clingy it’s adorable,” Klaus coos tugging his feet up on the couch so that he can rest his chin on his knees as he watches everything unfold.

“Ben I’m all sweaty...” Diego protests weakly but makes zero attempts to disentangle his brother.

Ben if anything clings tighter, burying his face in the crook of Diego’s neck, and inhales. “You smell like the sun.”

“Stop being a weirdo and get over here both of you, I’m feeling like chopped liver.”

Diego chuckles at that, shifting to guide Ben back to the couch so they’re sat shoulder to shoulder in a line. Klaus reaches instantly for Ben’s hand and Diego takes hold of the other.

“So...I think you promised me an explanation of sorts? Right now I have lots of questions.”

Ben flushes slightly staring intently at their joined hands like he’s searching for the right words to explain what he’s feeling and coming up empty.

“I...I don’t know how to explain what I want,” he admits after the silence starts to turn awkward. 

“Benny baby you can have whatever you want,” Klaus adds quickly, and Diego knows that he’s going for supportive, but it comes off as lewd and only serves to darken the blush creeping over Ben’s face.

“What Klaus is trying to say is we have time to figure it out and whatever you want whether it’s this only,” he lifts their joined hands “or if you...um well want more? We will figure it out.”

Diego is feeling a little out of depth, he’s always struggled with his words but he knows that someone needs to be reassuring right now and he hopes he hit the mark. Ben deserves some kindness; Hell Ben deserves the fucking world. He wants to give him the world.

Ben gives his hand a squeeze and nods like he’s thankful he’s been given this small grace. Like if this is all he ever gets it’ll be enough and Diego wants to shake him and tell him he deserves so much more, but he doesn’t because Ben is good and deserves good and good things take time.

“I love a good feeling sesh but I think what we need right now is pizza and Kirsten Dunst.”

Ben laughs and the mood shifts, lightens a bit, and Diego knows that this, whatever it ends up being, is going to be okay.

“Bring It On or Interview With A Vampire?”

“Don’t care as long as it’s not Spider-Man 3,” Ben shivers.

Diego laughs then and that’s how they end up curled on their couch with a box of pizza on the table watching Kirsten run that cheerocracy.

*~*~*~*

Klaus is very proud with the progress that he and Ben have made with their training. Now when he wants to summon Ben it’s as easy as breathing. He doesn’t have to strain to have Ben flicker into existence, and honestly that’s a relief, feeling like he actually knows what his powers are doing.

The best part is the more practice he gets the longer Ben can stay corporeal. Which is really nice because Ben gives the best damn hugs; it’s nice being able to indulge in some nice comforting snuggles when Diego is out training. He’s gotten the workout bug lately, and honestly Klaus is fine with it all. He understands replacing one high for another, albeit healthy one of raised endorphin levels via getting the blood pumping.

He’s proud of Diego for turning a leaf. He remembers the day they walked out of the clinic and Diego had been so scared to leave. Scared he would relapse, and it just about broke his fucking heart knowing Diego had such doubt.

The thing is though he wants and he knows that he needs to take it slow where Ben is concerned but fuck is it hard. All he wants to do is tug Ben close and kiss over every exposed surface and show Ben just how loved he is and how much love he deserves. He just doesn’t want Ben shutting down and blinking out of sight due to feeling overwhelmed.

It’s pretty selfish he knows but he can’t really help it. Okay that’s a lie he knows it’s wrong it’s just really fucking hard to keep himself in line when most days all he wants is to give in and show Ben what he’s worth.

Still he has some modicum of control so he pushes those desires down deep and focuses on his powers. It would figure that Diego would replace the chemical high with the rush of working out, and here he’s gone and gotten himself addicted to the idea of making Ben feel loved. An impossible fucking high to obtain when everything is so new and raw and one wrong move could shatter this blossoming thing.

It’s fucking frustrating.

“You know, I’d like to finish this game sometime this afterlife,” Ben drawls, breaking his train of thoughts. “It’s okay to give up, I realize I’m pretty skilled.”

Klaus rolls his eyes and haphazardly moves his rook, “there, happy?”

Ben’s smile falls as he surveys the board, “bullshit.”

“I think you mean checkmate,” Klaus grins watching as Ben looks over the board edging a bit closer to manic and frustrated.

“How?”

Klaus smirks reaching over to tip Ben’s queen to the side, “did you know Jose Capablanca frequents Bryant Park? He’s quite a lovely fellow to chat with and he really knows his chess.”

Ben pouts a bit at that, “supernatural influencers are cheating.”

“And here I thought it was adapting.”

Ben sighs fiddling with his fallen queen and Klaus rests his chin on his palm leaning in closer. “Hey...let’s forget chess for a second...wanna help me bake a cake?”

Ben arches a brow at that, because talk about a random segue. “A cake,” he repeats not sure what Klaus is playing at right now.

“Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and this is the first one De and I are celebrating sober...figured a cake is a better choice than cocaine don’t you?”

Ben is quiet for a moment before he nods, “okay but we are following a recipe no winging it.”

“Spoil sport.”

“Always.”

*~*~*~*

Cooking a cake with Klaus is something straight out of an episode of I Love Lucy with hijinks to spare, recipe be damned. Really Ben knows he shouldn’t be surprised, he’d once watched his brother try to smoke an egg, his cooking skills were limited to sandwiches and even then they were haphazard at best.

Still he was hoping that between the two of them the cake situation would sort itself out; however, it seems that even the concept of a semi edible cake was setting the bar too high.

Really Ben should have known from the start when they’d spent the better part of an hour arguing the benefits of walking to buy cake mix versus making one from scratch. Klaus was adamant that this Valentine’s was special and therefore deserved the utmost care. Ben argued it was the sentiment that counted and Diego wouldn’t care if it was boxed or painstakingly measured out by hand.

“Those puppy eyes don’t work on me, I’ve seen you run scams I know exactly how nefarious you’re capable of being.”

“Benjamin come on I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was important...it’ll be fun, it’ll be bonding time!”

Could spirits still get migraines? He felt like there was one blossoming behind his eyes but then that’s how Klaus made him feel most times; the fact he was in love with this idiot astounded him sometimes.

“Fine, do we even have the items?”

“Benny you wound me, I have plenty of stuff for this cake.”

Klaus hadn’t been lying the kitchen counters were overcrowded with assorted baking items. Honestly it looked like Klaus had taken Betty Crocker at gunpoint and robbed her silly.

“Okay...well what type of cake did you want to make because you have like 15 different things going on here,” Ben mumbled surveying the counter and pausing in front of a tube of blue food coloring. “Bro, why?”

“Bro, blue velvet cake.”

Ben took a moment to exhale slowly before tipping the tube over, “its red velvet cake.”

Klaus waved his hand at him dismissively, “blue is a far better color.”

“Blue is sad and red is kind of the valentine color.”

“Concept: we combine them and make a purple cake! Yes, that’s what we are doing Bentacles, a beautiful vividly purple cake! Something Prince would be proud of eating!”

Really Ben should have known then that this entire ordeal was going to turn into a dumpster fire of bad decisions. Purple, who the fuck even wants a purple cake?

“Okay fine, we can do a purple velvet cake. That still doesn’t explain why you have five different types of flour here, and why do you even have cinnamon? You do know Diego is allergic right?”

“What? No way he always used to drink mom’s cocoa and you know she adds cinnamon because ‘it’s like home in a cup sweetie’.”

Ben just shook his head and threw out the offending spice, “Diego never turns down what mom makes even if he hates it, or in this case is definitely allergic.”

“Okay but I think I’d noticed if my brother lover was in anaphylactic shock after a cup of cocoa.”

“Not all allergies are severe and life threatening, he just gets an upset stomach and his tongue gets a little tingly. Didn’t you ever notice his stutter reared its head and he’d get super quiet?”

“Figures the man could live off raw eggs but cinnamon will get him before salmonella. Okay fine no cinnamon, what next?”

And that’s how Ben spends the better half of two hours sorting through the ingredients Klaus bought and throwing together his best version of purple velvet cake. It might have been a good cake even, if Klaus could be bothered to follow said recipe he insisted they use while baking.

Instead the cake is quite possibly the worst in the history of cakes ever baked. It’s simultaneously burnt on the outside and raw on the inside, the purple isn’t evenly mixed, it’s fucking salty, and stands a grand total of one inch high. It’s a fucking disaster and Ben has never had such fun in his life.

“You know,” Ben starts hesitantly as he watches Klaus unevenly Frost their disaster, “it’s not too late to go buy a cake.”

“I’d rather save our money for the inevitable ER trip when we get food poisoning,” Klaus shrugs licking the spoon free of frosting.

“Oh you actually intend to eat it?”

“Well I made it...we made it, why not?”

Ben has a tirade on the top of his tongue how willingly ingesting ill-prepared food is not only stupid but extremely hazardous when Diego enters and the words transform into laughter seeing the look on De’s face.

“What...I..explain.”

Klaus has the good graces to look sheepish as he motions to the pitiful looking cake, “happy early Valentine’s day?”

Ben can’t stop laughing. It's just too good especially watching Diego’s eyebrows creep up higher towards his hairline as he takes in their shitty attempt at baking. 

“Say something...please, we really tried.”

“It’s purple.”

“Like Prince,” Ben supplies throwing Klaus’ words back at him.

Diego just snorts and moves to close the distance between him and Klaus kissing him softly before turning to press a kiss to Ben’s temple. “Thank you both, I love it.”

Ben has no doubt Diego is being honest. He thinks he’s crazy for actually treasuring the cake but he knows his brother is genuine. And then he’s definitely sure Diego is crazy when he asks Klaus to do the honors of cutting the cake.

It tastes terrible if Klaus’ face is anything to go by but that doesn’t deter Diego one bit.

And because he is equal parts saintly and menace Diego eats three slices of their terrible cake; raw egg consumption having finally paid off for something.

*~*~*~*

Diego is down to running a 7:30 mile and he’s very proud to say he’s worked off the last of those pesky 15 pounds he managed to put on in rehab. He’d never intended to gain and Klaus said he didn’t mind the extra give but replacing heroin with sweets was not something he wanted to explore. He had a sweet tooth he was well aware of that, but he also knew that unlike Klaus he hadn’t been gifted with a spectacular metabolism and while cigarettes and cocaine had kept him lithe, and heroin — junkie thin, he was on the wrong side of 25 and sober now. 

So he ran to allow himself the occasional indulgence of sweets, it seemed a fair trade off. The endorphin rush was a nice supplement for that other chemical high and he was being healthy for once in a long time; his body was a temple now after all.

Still he should be happy that he was almost down to his goal mile time and yet today’s run had thrown another setback in his face.

St paddy’s day was this weekend and while he had many memories spent guzzling green beer in shitty bars and chasing shots of tequila with little white lines in seedy bathrooms, he didn’t quite know what to do sober. And okay yea logically he knew it wasn’t a holiday that needed to be celebrated, just a flimsy excuse to get college girl wasted, he still knew temptation would be everywhere.

Case in point his run through Brooklyn had resulted in five bar advertisements claiming green beer and discounted pint night for those in costume. He didn’t even like green beer, it always left him feeling extra queasy the next morning but god a pint or three sounded good and it fucking scared him because the last thing he ever wanted to do was backslide to where he was last October. Running was supposed to replace those urges and now he felt betrayed because his refuge was just leading him to temptation.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Ben asked curiously filtering into the kitchen area as Diego poured himself another glass of water. Vaguely he wondered if he added green dye if he could trick his brain into accepting the replacement.

“Hm..oh hey Ben...”

Ben frowned slightly shifting to hop on the counter. “Usually you’re chatty after a run...what’s wrong?”

And Diego really wants to talk about it but he also feels like he’s put Ben through enough with his past vices. It’s easier to talk with Klaus, he’s been there, so low and fucked up you just sink down because you can’t be asked to bother. Ben is light and good; he’s never drank or smoked until he was sick.

“Come on De, you’re scaring me.”

Sighing Diego pours the rest of his cup down the drain and shifts to face Ben. “It’s St. Paddy's this weekend.”

Ben nods because yes he’s dead but he can still read a calendar and it’d be hard to miss the influx of green decor filling the streets, but he knows Diego needs to move at his own pace.

“I...I’ve got cravings,” Diego says after the silence stretches on to the point of awkwardness. 

Ben schools his face into what he hopes is neutral and nods again slowly. Fuck, this is Klaus’ territory. But Klaus is busy conducting over the phone ‘seances’ to help pay the bills and Diego needs help now.

“You know it’s okay that you’re having cravings...I mean it’s not a sign of weakness or anything. It’s hard when there’s signs everywhere literally being shoved in your face,” Ben feels like he’s floundering and maybe the words are wrong but Diego hasn’t fled yet so it has to be at least partly okay.

“You’re human, supernaturally gifted sure, but it’s okay to still have urges. The important thing is you haven’t slipped up and I think that’s pretty amazing De.”

There’s a faint smile playing at the edges of Diego’s lips and honestly it makes Ben’s chest clench, he imagines if his heart were still beating it would have skipped a beat. 

“When did you learn all this insightful shit?”

Ben just shrugs offering a smile instead, “secrets of the dead.”

Diego finds himself snorting at that and some of the tension begins to fade. He doesn’t feel as antsy with Ben there and honestly it’s a relief. He still finds his mind focusing on the taste of beer, but just the thought that Ben is proud of him, well nobody’s ever told him outright they were proud.

“I’m not going to slip up...I don’t want to go back to October...I just...how do you ignore it all?”

Ben is quiet for a moment as he weighs which words to use, the thing is it’s a delicate fucking subject; he’s not certified like Evelyn, and honestly he’s worried one wrong word could lead to a spiral. They’re different people now, better people, but the last thing he wants is to come off as condescending to Diego; in short it’s a tricky dance to find the right words.

“I don’t think you’re meant to ignore it,” Ben finally offers, tilting his head slightly in thought. “You’re meant to acknowledge the issue and find a way to cope.”

Diego arches a brow at that but he doesn’t snap back because he can tell Ben is fumbling for the right words and there’s a vague sense that maybe just maybe number six is onto something. 

“The first step of recovery is admitting you have a problem right? Well you’re ahead of the game. You admitted your craving but it’s not like you went into the bar and gave into that want. I mean that’s solid progress...I don’t know if you’re ever going to tamper down that craving, but I think the whole point of recovery is you learning to live with it and continue on the up and up instead of throwing sobriety away on every stray whim. And I mean you know you’re not alone in this right? Like yea Klaus gets it, but I mean...I’m just..I’m here to help too.”

Diego blinks a bit surprised because this is singlehandedly the most words he’s heard Ben string together in, well forever. And yea it’s a little jumbled but the point stands that Ben is an ethereal saint.

“You know, you’d make one helluva life coach.”

Ben snorts, he knows it’s not meant to be funny that De is being genuine, but really a ghost life coach? He tells Diego as much earning him another small smile before he adds “besides, I’ve got my plate full with you and Klaus.”

“Well as my life coach how do you propose we handle this weekend?”

The smile that flashes across Ben’s face should worry Diego slightly but honestly he’s curious to see Ben’s method of coping. Half of him figures Ben is going to crack out some long ass classics book and suggest reading the weekend away, the other half knows Ben isn’t as much a stick in the mud as he pretends.

Hopping off the counter Ben teaching to wrap his fingers around Diego’s wrist and tug him out towards the living area. “Okay you have to promise not to laugh.”

And oh if that doesn’t pique Diego’s interest. 

“I promise not to laugh....too loudly,” he adds, grinning when Ben rolls his eyes.

Ben gives him a shove to sit down and then he’s fiddling with the tv and yea Diego is really fucking curious now. The safe bet is on Bake Off, but then Ben is telling him to close his eyes and well there goes that idea.

“I promise you, this will definitely make you smile,” there’s a slight dip on the couch beside him and then the most ridiculously intense piano music fills the room. “Okay, open your eyes.”

La Rosa de Guadalupe flashes across the screen in a beautiful script and Diego can feel his eyebrows creeping upwards once more.

“A telenovela...really?”

Ben is pouting in mock hurt, “you promised you wouldn’t laugh.”

“Am I laughing? Besides I promised I wouldn’t laugh loudly.”

Before they can argue the semantics, the show starts with a recap and any protests Diego may have died on his lips as he tries to focus the convoluted plot. Sue him it’s catchy and maybe Ben’s vice of trash tv is going to pay off after all.

Hours later curled up on the couch with Ben, Diego has forgotten all about that craving in favor of seeing what the hell shit Theresa has gotten herself into now and if Santiago is coming back.

*~*~*~*

Evelyn holds bi weekly meetings at RevCore, and when Klaus finds out he suggests they at least attend once a week. He’s done the rehab thing thrice over now and while he’s fairly certain this one may actually stick — he never wants to see De ashen with blue tinged lips, heart stopped on a gurney ever again — he knows that it’s easier with a support net.

He knows Diego still struggles some days, hell he isn’t without his own cravings, but the pull of cocaine has nothing on the promise of life with Ben and De. He can’t conjure Ben if he’s fucked out of his mind and Ben deserves nice things.

It’s weird in a sense to be sat around a circle listening to others stories but there’s also something cathartic knowing he’s not alone. And yes his own pursuits of drugs are unique, he doubts anyone else used them to silence wailing spirits, but it’s nice to know everyone has their demons and this twisted sense of coping wasn’t another thing to add to his freakdom.

So he listens to De talk about genuinely missing the taste of beer, the burn of liquor, the way he felt like he could float on heroin, and how much it scares him some days that even after his heart stopped he could still have a craving for something so toxic. He can see Ben standing behind De, looking sympathetic and he wants nothing more than to comfort them both, but it’s not his turn to talk and he knows De just really needs to vent.

He listens to Tom recount how it took wrapping his beloved pickup around a lamppost before he realized maybe the ex was onto something about him having a drinking problem. 

He listens while Sherry talks about realizing she had an issue when she stooped to stealing her grandma’s pain pills.

It continues in pretty much the same way around the circle. Retelling hitting rock bottom and how they made the change; sobriety in varying stages, a month, three, six, a year. It’s very uplifting and reminds Klaus that one day at a time does add up.

He can feel Ben’s eyes on him when it finally makes it around the circle to him. And he gets it, De just admitted he still craves heroin and he’s the on this health kick putting his life back together. Klaus is still scamming people with his power to make ends meet like the old days; the drug fueled days.

The thing is Ben’s death may have started him on the harder shit, but Klaus had been chasing highs long before then. He’d started smoking at 13, stealing sips of liquor at 14, and by the time he’d graduated to pills, Ben’s death wasn’t the catalyst. And yea he spiraled rather spectacularly and dragged De along for the fall, but the drugs had never been about Ben.

Klaus is adult enough to admit he had selfish reasons for self-medicating. The spirits were just too loud and overwhelming when he was a kid, it was easier to drown them out than actually listen and see them in their gory fashion. Hell it's still weird now, but he’s got some better coping techniques from Evelyn and Ben and Diego know exactly what he’s feeling, seeing these days. There’s no more mausoleum, it’s on his terms and that helps matters a little.

He says as much for his turn, minus the ghosts. He talks about how his father ever so brilliantly locked him in a mausoleum to overcome his fears. Talks about numbing himself since he was 13 and how he ran off with Diego at 16 and never looked back. He talks about how he knew he was drowning but he didn’t care until De went under too. He talks about how he has some days he wants to pop every pill under the sun or snort himself sick, but that chip in his pocket weighs a fucking ton and he’s not about to drag De down again.

He feels Ben’s hand on his shoulder, a reassuring pressure, and Diego’s hand on his knee and it grounds him. Yes this feeling is worth more than any pill, booze, or drug in the world. Klaus knows with startling clarity that he’s got himself hooked on this little ragtag family he’s created but he’s okay with that; it’s a more forgiving high chasing love when you know it’s returned tenfold.

*~*~*~*

They’re having a lazy day at Klaus’ insistence, and Ben is actually really okay with this because lazy means a movie marathon and cuddles. 

Today’s film roster had started with Dodgeball and waffles, shot backwards to Some Like It Hot at De’s insistence, and now post pizza lunch Galaxy Quest is starting.

Ben thinks this must be what heaven feels like; being sandwiched between his brothers, legs sprawled across Klaus’ lap as he half drapes himself across Diego for snuggles. It’s truly perfect and he’s never felt so at peace in his life.

He’s in love with his brothers, he’s come to terms with that. And Diego said they’d take it slow, hasn’t once pushed for more than hand holding and cuddles. Hell even Klaus was showing model restraint and keeping things exceptionally chaste and oh so very platonic.

Ben appreciates how supportive they’ve been in this whole matter, but he also feels he’s going slightly mad. They use kiddie gloves with him, and he gets it in a lot of ways. He's still stuck as that 16 year old boy so innocent so naive, but he’s lived alongside them for 11 years too; he’s not that innocent.

He has thought about this since that day he hugged De, it’s been the center of his focus for months now; ‘We will figure it out’.

Ben has thought about what he wants long and hard and really it’s such a simple answer at its core; this, he wants this. 

He wants the cuddles and hand holding and soft niceties, but he also wants to kiss them and not some simple chaste brush of lips. He wants it all, every little thing they’ll give him.

But they won’t give him anything until he asks and words are so fucking hard. How do you say you love someone, have loved them, that you want the good and bad, hell all of it so long as you can be by their side? Ben supposes it should be that simple and yet he can’t get the words to come out when he tries.

He’s not the brother with the stutter, and even De has long since grown out of that, and yet Ben feels like his tongue is too big for his mouth every time he tries to tell them. I love you, he wants to say. I want it all, everything, so long as it’s with you two.

He’s in his head and it must show on his face how frustrated he is because De gives him a gentle nudge in response, “Earth to Ben...you okay?”

And Ben knows that now is his moment. He can’t just sit idly and smile, this is the perfect opportunity so he opens his mouth, only nothing comes out and it’s frustrating. He nods slowly instead deciding to take another course; actions always did speak louder than words.

So before Diego can ask again Ben tips forward and presses his lips gently to Diego’s, only he’s so nervous he ends up catching the corner of Diego’s mouth instead; he feels his cheeks heat up instantly more so because De has gone still beneath him. Pulling back he looks at Diego worry etched over his features, “sorry I—“

Except he never gets to properly apologize because Diego is surging forward and kissing him soundly and his brain goes kind of staticky.

Kissing Diego is better than anything he could have imagined, and he had spent ages imagining. Diego kisses like a man starving and he finds salvation against Ben’s mouth. Ben has never been more thankful that he doesn’t need to breathe because he thinks he wants to spend eternity learning all the ways Diego’s mouth fits against his.

When they finally break apart Diego’s lips are swollen and he looks as dazed as Ben is feeling. Which in itself is wild. That was his first kiss, well first few kisses, and he’s rendered Diego speechless.

“Okay that was hot as hell.”

Ben jolts because he was so caught up kissing he forgot for a moment there’s three of them in the room. It’s not like he intentionally forgot Klaus it’s just De’s lips are pretty perfect and very distracting.

“So...does this mean..um, well you want more?” Bless Diego because he needs things stated explicitly, and honestly Ben finds it both tragic and endearing that after a kiss like that Diego needs to be certain it’s not a once off; they all have issues.

Ben smiles and nods being careful not to snort because Diego needs nice right now. “Yea..I mean assuming you want this too? Both of you,” he adds, shifting to face Klaus.

“Yes of course,” Diego nods, relief clear on his face and it makes Ben’s stomach flip with excitement.

Only Klaus hasn’t said anything and that in itself is worrying but when Ben turns to really look at Klaus the lanky man is smirking faintly.

“Benopoly if you don’t kiss me right now I’m going to put Howard The Duck on full volume for our next movie.”

Ben rolls his eyes as he crawls across the couch towards Klaus, “I don’t even know why we own that god awful film.”

“I bought it tripping on acid, nobody will buy it back now though, so now it remains for threatening purposes,” Klaus grins tugging Ben closer.

“Only you would threaten someone with that,” Ben smirks, moving in for a kiss.

“It worked didn’t it,” Klaus counters because he always needs the last word. 

And then their lips are touching and Ben really doesn’t have a good retort because Klaus is kissing him. If Diego kisses like a man who found salvation in a pair of lips, Klaus kisses like a man stealing salvation with the swipe of his tongue. It’s nothing like Diego’s, it’s all teeth and rough edges and honestly it’s pretty perfect. Ben feels a bit out of depth trying to keep up but then Klaus is nipping at his bottom lip and his brain has gone all staticy again.

*~*~*~*

This new thing with Ben is thrilling to say the least. Diego is happy with Klaus, that was never an issue, but adding Ben to the mix? It’s like they’re even more perfectly balanced.

It makes sense in a roundabout way he supposes. The Evens had always gravitated toward one another; bonded by more than a shared last name. It’s only natural they fall together in this way too.

Honestly Diego feels like a teenager all over again when he’s with Ben. It’s different than Klaus, there’s still an innocence that clings to Ben that sends every protective instinct Diego possesses into overdrive. Ben is capable of handling himself, Diego knows that. Doesn’t mean it stops him from doing his best to be gentle and take his time with Ben.

Diego wonders if he had started something with Klaus sooner, before Ben, if maybe they’d have had time to explore the tender beginnings of a new relationship. Maybe they wouldn’t have been such a rough and tumble drug fuel romance out the gates? Then again maybe they would have fallen apart completely if they started up before Ben died. 

Ben may not realize it but Diego knows they wouldn’t be here without him. Ben’s death and Klaus’ subsequent overdose had been the match Diego needed under him to finally admit he loved his brother; would do anything for him. 

The thing is Diego knows he can’t go back and change the start. He’s not sure if he would actually change a thing even if he could. His history with Klaus is littered with pushing their luck with bad decisions, but he couldn’t imagine doing a damn thing different. 

Once upon a time he had thought of running from the academy and leaving them all behind. It would have been easy to leave once Ben died, he’d always been the glue between them, and yet he couldn’t do it seeing Klaus prone on the floor. It was very easy to restructure his plan to include space for Klaus, so what if his plan went a little wonky following down the rabbit hole? 

He was in a good place now; great even. So what if he had to hit rock bottom to rebound? The important thing is life is on the up and up and he wants to make sure Ben’s first relationship - relationships - have a smoother start.

Ben deserves good things, and Diego intends to provide them tenfold.

It’s funny how something new can still feel so familiar. Diego’s only ever been with Klaus, but kissing Ben feels like second nature as if he was always meant to find his way here. They fit together, it’s different than Klaus, and yet it makes sense.

Klaus is wildfire bright, even sober he likes to push limits, and it’s a rush to be swept up in his wake. Ben is a frozen river, cool collected atop and a turbulent mess below the surface; Diego very much wants to be swept up there too.

Ben doesn’t believe he’s good, and it breaks Diego’s heart knowing Sir Reginald did such a number on them all that even in death Ben still wears the marks. Ben’s codename The Horror, he’s got Eldritch monsters curled in his chest, he’s a human portal one step away from supernova, but he’s also the sweetest boy Diego’s ever known. He deserves all the happiness the world has to offer and Diego wants to provide it in spades.

So maybe he hadn’t been able to court Klaus, he doesn’t think late night binges that devolved into drugged makeout sessions counted as romantic, he’s sober now and not making the same mistakes with Ben. If they’re doing this they’re going to do it correctly; or as correctly as you can date your ghost brother.

It’s why he’s currently lighting candle number 20 on the mantle and working on setting the mood for a romantic night in while Klaus is making seance house calls. He’s developing quite the reputation among housewives with a love of the occult and too much free time on their hands; it doesn't hurt that they pay really well.

And Klaus has gotten better at keeping Ben corporeal between sobriety and actual training that he can leave the house and Ben still holds his form. It’s been wonderful for all parties involved. Klaus feels accomplished, Ben is gaining some independence back, and Diego is just happy he can spend time with both his loves.

“You know, three candles would have done the job too in the romance department.”

“But these are scented and extra romantic,” Diego counters, turning to face Ben.

“Mm maybe go a little easier on the vanilla next time,” Ben says moving closer until he’s firmly in Diego’s space.

Diego at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish. “Sorry, I just wanted tonight to be special.”

“Baby It’s already special, I’ve never had a proper date night and I know you and Klaus haven’t so this is a first for us both.”

“Which is why I pulled out all the stops,” Diego nods, guiding Ben over to the couch for cuddling.

“Well color me impressed, what else is on the docket De?”

“Well, I was thinking we could watch Immortal Beloved and cuddle...I’m still not sure how the conjuring and food thing works but we could order in Chinese just to make it a very domestic night in? I mean if that’s okay with you...?”

Ben smiles brightly and Diego feels his stomach just drop out from under him and his head goes light. Ben has a really beautiful smile.

“I think that sounds lovely, but we are ordering Thai food,” Ben adds moving to press a kiss on Diego’s cheek and then a chaste one to his lips. 

“Right of course Thai food,” Diego nods dumbly. So he’s a sucker for simple kisses, it’s just this thing with Ben? Yea he’s really fucking invested.

“I may not be able to actually eat anything, but I can still smell and you can describe things to me,” Ben says, already heading to the kitchen. “I’ll grab the menus, and you Romeo, you get the movie set up okay?”

Diego doesn’t have a clue if he’s doing date night right, but he knows that Ben seems happy and really that’s the only thing that matters. Tonight is about making sure Ben has a nice time, and Diego is nothing if not diligent.

An hour later finds them curled in against one another half eaten cartons littering the coffee table, the movie long forgotten in favor of trading lazy kisses. Diego isn’t sure if it qualifies as romantic, but it’s easily in the realm of perfection as far as he’s concerned.

*~*~*~*

Klaus’ dating knowledge comes solely from sitcoms and as such the first time he takes Ben out they find themselves in a coffee shop three blocks from home. The coffee is terrible, truly comparable to lightly filtered mud, the cookies are hard and the music is shit; it’s still an amazing fucking date.

“That was spectacularly bad, did you plan it that way?” Ben jokes as they leave the shop. “Next time I’m putting the date together.”

“What, like you could do better?”

“Sweetie, I could plan a graveyard picnic and it would have gone over better.”

“That hurts, I really tried you know,” Klaus has the most petulant frown ever but Ben knows he’s trying to drum up sympathy points.

Still, Ben is quite easily the most charitable of the two of them, so he offers a gentle nudge before looping his arm with Klaus’. “Hey, I appreciate everything you did...it was very sweet and had we been at any other coffee shop than that java hellscape Central Perk wannabe, it would have been beyond perfect.” Pressing a kiss to Klaus’ cheek Ben offers one more reassuring smile before he continues. “Besides It’s the company that really matters and you were phenomenal.”

Klaus has already come to terms with being in love with Ben but beyond a shadow of a doubt he knows he’s well and truly gone on the boy. Ben is single handedly the nicest person Klaus has ever met. He’s been given hell from the day he spontaneously spawned into the world with powers that would drive anyone mad trying to toe the line between light and dark, and yet Ben had maintained a positive outlook and desire to help others. 

“Earth to Klaus, did I lay on the compliments too thick your brain short circuited?”

“Oh haha, you know I can sense bullshit, it’s like a seventh sense if you will, and we both know you meant every word.” 

Klaus is grinning as he punctuates the end of his tirade with a poke to Ben’s chest. This happens more often than not, devolving into childish bickering, but it’s part of their dynamic and Klaus thrives on ruffling Ben’s feathers. The boy flusters too easily.

“Don’t let it go to your head that I love you.”

Klaus is grinning like the goddamn Cheshire Cat when Ben realizes a second too late what he’s just admitted. They all know this is the real deal but this makes for the first time love has been dropped in a non-familial fashion. 

“Oh you love me hm?”

Ben is red. Like really fucking red; it’s adorable.

“Shut up.”

“I don’t think I will, Benihana. In fact I think I need to shout it from the rooftops! Take out a full page ad in the herald. Pay for sky writing.” That manic dazzle shines bright in Klaus’ eye as he moves in front of Ben backpedaling as they continue down the street. “Start a controlled fire in your name. Phone in a story to the local news. I can see it now: local ghost breaks the barrier to declare love for sexy seancé! More at 10 tonight!”

Ben tugs Klaus near before he steps back off the curb and into a shut up kiss. Klaus is a realist, he knows when he’s being kissed into silence; honestly he can’t complain, a good kiss is a good kiss.

“You’re incorrigible,” Ben grumbles a bit exasperated as he nuzzles Klaus when they part.

“It’s okay though because you love me anyway,” Klaus shoots back with a lecherous wink. “I love you too you know,” he adds after a moment, tone more serious this time. “Since we are being honest and all that jazz.”

Ben smiles faintly in response moving up to steal another kiss. “Well you know it is the best policy.”

“You’re such a fucking nerd,” Klaus murmurs between kisses. 

“Oh but it’s okay because both of my boyfriends love me,” Ben counters taking hold of Klaus’ hand and guiding them through the crosswalk.

“Damn right!”

*~*~*~*

They’ve officially been dating for a month, and honestly Ben is still in awe that this is his new life. If you’d have told him growing up that he would be in a polyamorous relationship with his quasi-brothers he’d have laughed. Anyone with two eyes could see how gone on each other Klaus and Diego were, there wasn’t ever going to be room for him. After all he was six of seven, and what was the point when seven never really counted?

But Diego always said Evens stick together, and here at 27 that’s still true.

Ben knows that they took the long way to get to where they are now. Good things take time though and what he has with Klaus and Diego is pretty fucking fantastic. Seriously, he couldn’t have possibly thought up a more perfect pair to fall in with.

It’s not perfect, they’re still getting used to the dynamic change and finding out what works best for them. Diego is too damn careful sometimes, second guessing himself and trying to go slow and make everything perfect for Ben’s firsts. Honestly he feels like a child sometimes the way Diego coddles him….it’s cute in a weird way, but mostly it’s just frustrating. Klaus, he figured would be better at this, they’d after all spent the longest time in contact with one another, and yet their typical cadence had been thrown for a loop these days. When they click it’s amazing but these days Klaus is caught up in his head like he’s overthinking what Ben would like.

Ben just wants time with them. He doesn’t care if it’s spent curled up on the couch watching shitty telenovelas with Diego, or if it’s a trip to the thrift mart with Klaus. He just enjoys spending time with the two of them and he wishes they would stop overthinking things.

He gets it, kind of, they want to do right by him, and he thinks that’s sweet really. But, he also wishes they’d take a step back and just be, well themselves. He loves them and all their weird quirks and assholeish tendencies. He appreciates the niceties, who wouldn’t, but sometimes he thinks they try a little too hard.

Honest to god he thought Diego was going to burn down their apartment for their first date with the number of candles that he lit. The next date should have taken some of the nerves off and Diego had still managed to overplan for a perfect night. It was kind of cute seeing him so nervous and eager to please, but sometimes Ben just wants to take Diego by the shoulders and shake him senseless telling him to relax. 

Klaus gets in his head too much and if Ben was on the outside watching him do this with someone else he might find it funny. But when he has to sit opposite of Klaus and watch the easy going nature suddenly drain from Klaus as he starts overthinking appropriate date etiquette? well it gets old really fucking fast. 

He gets it, it’s part of the problem with dying young. He never got to experience these things. Never had a first kiss, a first date, never had a boyfriend, all of this is new to him and they just want to make it memorable. He can’t even be mad at them, it’s coming from a place of love, and it’s actually the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for him. It’s just that, well he watched them fumble their way through drugs and love and it’s not that he’s looking for a similar crash and burn experience, it’s just that he doesn’t need the cookie cutter alternative.

He loves them, has for a while now, even if he just recently started admitting it to himself. Hell he loved them even when they were at their lowest, if he’s being truthful he’s probably loved them from the start.

He just wishes that they’d relax a little and actually enjoy themselves. He doesn’t want a perfect dating experience, he wants the little mistakes and accidents of ruined reservations and disagreements, he wants things to be a little messy and organic. 

To his left Diego mumbles something about tigers hating cinnamon in his sleep before rolling over to his stomach, and Ben can’t help but smile. He doesn’t need to sleep, he’s been dead just shy of 12 years, but he’s learned to enjoy lying in bed with Diego and Klaus. 

They’re relaxed when they sleep, no overthinking how to make an experience the best one yet, it’s a relief to Ben as well. He loves his brothers, but he thinks he loves these moments best. When they’re sleepy and relaxed enough that they can just exist and not worry about what constitutes a perfect boyfriend experience.

Part of Ben thinks maybe he’s being an asshole about all this mess. People would kill for an SO as attentive as Klaus and Diego are being, and here Ben is annoyed that they’re too perfect. He’d pitch a fit if someone was complaining to him about this very issue, he guesses he should be thankful they care enough to want to do right by him. He’s probably overthinking things, he’s apt to do that. Being dead leaves far too much time on his hands, and the brain is a funny thing.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Klaus mumbles from the opposite side of Diego and Ben has never been more thankful he’s dead because he’s certain his heart would have stopped if it actually worked.

“You should be sleeping,” Ben grouses once he’s certain his voice isn’t going to waver.

“Can’t sleep with you thinking so loudly,” Klaus grumbles, moving to rest on his elbow so he can look at Ben across Diego. “What are you even worried about?”

Ben shakes his head shifting to face Klaus, “it’s stupid, don’t worry about it Klaus.”

Arching a brow at that, Klaus blessedly doesn’t push. Still, Ben should know by now that Klaus doesn’t need to use his words to get him talking.

“Was just thinking about how lucky I am to have this chance with you and De.”

Klaus relaxes at Ben’s words, a smile stretching across his face and Ben really wants to kiss him; so he does.

“God you’re such a fucking sap,” Klaus murmurs stealing another kiss. “You’re lucky I love you Benny Boop.” 

Rolling his eyes Ben steals another kiss, “yea, love you too.”

*~*~*~*

“I’m sorry do you want to repeat that,” Klaus asks, cradling his cup of chai tea as he looks at Diego across the booth. They’re sat at the back of some yuppie diner that serves gourmet waffles and Diego is pointedly focused on buttering his toast.

“I believe he said he wants to play Batman,” Ben pipes in from his corner, absently stirring the coffee they ordered him to keep up pretenses.

Diego huffs shooting Ben an annoyed look, “I’m not playing anyone...look Dad trained us for this. He was shit at being a father but he was right about one thing; people need help. If I can offer that why not?”

“Because It’s illegal for one,” Klaus says looking at De as if he’s finally lost his marbles.

“And practically suicide,” Ben adds setting his spoon down.

“I’m a little out of practice sure but I’ve gotten back into training and what’s the point of these stupid powers if we aren’t helping out people?”

It’s quiet for a moment because even though they think Diego is being ridiculous they know he has a point. Klaus is first to speak this time, and it’s clear that he’s showing restraint with his words.

“I don’t know De...it’s not that I don’t trust you, I know you’re capable. Vigilantism is a serious decision though...anything can happen out there.”

Diego nods reaching across for Klaus’ hand. “hey...I know it’s risky but I need you to trust me here. This is something that I need to do...like a new life purpose, you know?”

“You’re not invincible Diego.”

“I never said that I was Ben. Look I know I’m still human, this isn’t about that. It’s just...after everything we’ve been through I think it’s fitting I give back.”

Klaus arches a brow at that and Ben looks ready to talk but Diego shakes his head holding up his free hand to stop them from interrupting his train of thought.

“Look, when we first ran away we were homeless and we did things that we probably shouldn’t have to survive and aid our addictions. You remember working the docks right? There’s a ton of scum there preying on the younger kids...I don’t want anyone else to fall in the way we did. You know the police force is stretched thin here and nobody cares about the minorities disappearing….I just want to help.”

Diego knows he’s asking a lot of them, it’s dangerous work. There’s a lot of unknowns, and yet he hasn’t felt so focused on something since heroin. Maybe that’s a bad sign, he’s once again trading highs, all he knows is this is something he needs to do; he can feel it in his bones. He just hopes his boyfriends will agree and support his decision.

“If you’re as serious about this as I think you are, then walk me through your plan.”

“Klaus you can’t seriously be entertaining this...it’s a really bad idea and you know it”

Klaus sighs as he shifts to look at Ben, “ it’ll be worse if he goes in unprepared, so if he’s serious then I want to hear his plan. I’m sure it’ll need some tweaking and I’d rather help keep him safe than let him rush in without a plan.”

Ben is pouting but Diego knows the second he gives in, the way the tension bleeds away and Ben gives the barest of nods.

“Dad got one thing right, anonymity is key...I was thinking of bringing back my domino mask. I don’t have my old thigh holster but I could get a new one...maybe one for across my chest too...store more knives. I’m thinking I’ll need to be practical, all black to help with being out at night, covered up to minimize chance of injury. I’d patrol a few hours a night...maybe weekends to start so I could stake out the area.”

Klaus is looking at him with an amused smile and even Ben looks a bit stunned. It’s enough to have Diego trailing off on his plan and flushing.

“W-what? You still think it’s a bad idea don’t you…”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely,” and then before Diego can start up his defense Klaus smiles brightly, “but…..I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited about something before.”

“So that means you’re okay with me doing this…?”

“Okay is a bit strong….I don’t like it, but Klaus is right. It’s dangerous, but I haven’t seen you so passionate before. If you’re going to do this then let us help you try and stay safe.”

Diego can’t help the smile that’s stretching across his face. He was hoping that they’d see it his way, but he also knew that they could, and honestly had every right to, vehemently disagree with his decision.

“We’re getting you leather pants, that's a non-negotiable baby. They’re gonna make your ass look so fucking good, and they’re more durable than some spandex blend bullshit.”

Ben looks amused but since they’re on the subject he has a few ideas of his own. “we’re repurposing a harness for you to carry optimal knives and you’re buying legit combat boots.”

Diego nods in agreement, he was thinking along the same lines as far as vigilante outfit ideas. He figures he can track down a few things at a surplus store, maybe hit up ebay for the rest.

“You need some braces for extra protection too...and gloves too. We don’t need you getting busted because your prints are everywhere, and we need to protect your hands baby they’re too pretty to be mangled.”

Ben nods in agreement proving his point by lifting Diego’s hand, “truly a masterpiece….it’s a shame they were hidden under boxing gloves so long….they’re like a gift from above.”

“Truly magical,” Klaus nods seriously, “very suckable.”

Flushing pink Diego pulls his hand back and instead wraps his hands against his glass of cranberry juice so they can’t be scrutinized anymore. “Okay I get it, I’ll wear proper protective gear.”

“Danke!”

Diego vaguely regrets having this conversation in public. Go figure his boyfriends would have zero qualms for making him squirm with their conversation. He figures he can play dumb and focus on drinking his juice to save himself from squeaking in embarassment. 

“In that case we’re getting you a cup too.”

Diego does not shoot cranberry juice from his nose, he will deny it until he’s blue in the face. Unrelated however, let the record show his ability to curve projectiles is not limited to things he throws with his hands as Ben finds out the hard way.

*~*~*~*

Klaus knows he’s playing a dangerous game, chairs are not meant to be balanced in such a precarious manner, but he honestly doesn’t give a flying fuck because he’s going to hang this fucking Independence Day banner if it kills him. He’s so fucking close, and honestly he should have just waited until Ben and Diego got back from grocery shopping to even attempt this, but he’s always been an impatient fuck at the best of times.

Which is why he’s rushing to get the banner’s corner secured before his boyfriends return and catch him in the middle of his death defying stunt. Seriously it would take one slight swivel of the chair leg and he’d probably fall and snap his neck, or at the very least end up one giant contusion. Had he been drunk off his ass he’d have survived, that tended to be the way things worked. He got in far more accidents sober than he ever did fucked off his tits on coke.

The problem is that while he’s 6’ tall the chair still doesn’t give him enough height to pin this stupid banner where he wants. Sure he could bite the bullet and just center the banner mid wall versus hung from the ceiling but he’s already got it in his head the banner needs to hang so he’s going to accomplish it even if he meets an untimely death by clumsiness.

He’s so fucking close he can taste triumph. Biting his bottom lip in concentration he chances to stand on his tiptoes for those few extra inches, fingertips trying to secure the tape to the far right corner of the wall. He’s still short about a half inch and honest to god he wants to scream.

Instead he huffs and draws on every ounce of focus and determination he can muster as he extends once more. Blessedly this time he succeeds in pressing the tape down against the wall, and he’s about half a second from fist pumping in triumph before he realizes that will certainly topple him. Still he does mentally high five himself for a job well done.

He’s so caught up in congratulating himself that he hasn’t made to step off the chair. In fact he’s so properly distracted in the moment he doesn’t hear the door open. Although there is a moment where he swears he can practically hear Ben’s disapproving tone; and then he does actually hear Ben.

“Klaus what the fuck are you doing?”

Ben’s tone is verging on slightly hysterical and it’s enough of a shock that Klaus does actually topple sideways from the chair. Only he isn’t greeted with the painful smacking of hardwood floor careening ever closer. In fact from his current position he finds himself floating parallel to the ground a solid foot off the floor.

What the actual fuck. He’s certain he should be sprawled in the ground a heap of bumps and bruises instead the only thing on the ground is the bag of groceries Diego had been carrying when he rounded the corner and caught sight of what had Ben flipping out.

“Are you flying,” Diego asks, voice slightly strained as his eyes keep flickering from Klaus to the ground as he tries to make sense of what he’s seeing right now.

“I think the technical term is levitation,” Ben adds moving closer to Klaus.

“Levitation smevitation what the fuck is happening to me?” Klaus is on the verge of a world class meltdown.

Diego is still glued to his spot in front entrance but he does remember to close the door. It’s Ben that moves into action, first trying to move Klaus upright before guiding him back down to the ground. Except there’s still a solid three inches from the soles of Klaus’ feet and the hardwood below.

“Huh...”

“What do you mean huh?”

Stepping over the discarded cans, Diego moves to stand next to Ben looking Klaus over curiously. He moves to crouch down and inspect the space between Klaus’ feet and the floor, brows furrowing slightly before he stands up and circles Klaus slowly.

“I’m not a damn exhibit, De….what is going on?”

Rolling his eyes he pauses in front of Klaus, it’s a little weird having to tilt his head up to look at his brother, but he’s got a solid 3 inches on him now with this newfound levitation skill.

“Klaus there’s no other way to put it, you’re floating...I don’t really know how but your feet aren’t on the ground right now.”

Ben moves to drape himself over Diego’s back, chin resting on his shoulder. “Maybe it’s a hidden power? I mean this is the longest you’ve been sober since we were kids.”

Klaus frowns gearing up to snap at Ben that he thinks he would know if he had a hidden power or not, which in itself is stupid and defeats the purpose of a power being hidden, except he never gets the chance to say anything. The second his mouth opens to start his truly scathing retort, whatever is keeping him afloat gives out and he crashes down against the floor with a yelp.

“Huh.”

“Huh?! That’s all you’ve got to say De? I was floating, that’s a thing that just happened!”

Ben snorts at that, moving to help Klaus up to the couch. “Look it’s weird okay, you know De needs time to process things.”

“Did you bruise anything,” Diego asks, moving to sit on Klaus’ other side. “I didn’t mean to make light of whatever that was.”

“Levitation, I told you,” Ben quips.

Rolling his eyes Diego nods motioning to Ben, “okay levitation, it just caught me off guard baby, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to help you. I mean it’s no different than when you were training to make Ben corporeal.”

“It’s a little fucking different, I had a vague sense I could do that, I didn’t know I could fly.”

“Levitate,” Ben huffs.

“We get it!” Klaus snaps before sighing and reaching for Ben’s hand, “I’m sorry Bentini I’m just a little freaked out okay? What if I can’t control it?”

When Ben squeezes his hand, Klaus doesn’t realize just how much he needed to be grounded. Sure he’s panicking, he didn’t even know he was capable of levitation until 2 minutes ago; it’s a lot to process. But being sandwiched between Ben and Diego he knows that he’s going to figure out how the hell to get through this.

“Baby you’ve been sober for 9 months. You figured out how to use your powers to bring Ben into our realm. This levitation business is going to be a piece of cake.”

“Just not like the one you made,” Ben teases, finally earning a genuine smile from Klaus.

*~*~*~*

Ben figures after last month’s levitation fiasco they’ve used up the year’s allotment of crazy things to happen to them. Truth be told, since Diego and Klaus got sober life has been pretty, well ordinary. They have a pretty set schedule these days which is actually quite refreshing compared to their existence even a mere 9 months ago.

Of course that’s when things have to go a bit sideways.

It’s just half past ten when the apartment phone rings, which in itself is incredibly weird. They never get calls, like ever, certainly not this late.

Ben answers after the second ring. Klaus is still out on one of his seance calls in Brooklyn and tonight is a patrol night for Diego, so it’s just Ben, alone in their apartment. 

“Hello?”

“Ben? Oh thank god you answered.”

And okay weird, it’s Diego and he sounds frazzled.

“Diego?”

“They’re not giving me very long for this call...Ben can you come pick me up? I’m at the precinct on main.”

Ben has oh so many questions but he can’t get over the way Diego sounds on the phone so he pushes them away to focus on getting ready to leave. “I’ll be there in 15....don’t do anything stupid,” he adds as an afterthought. Which in itself is stupid considering Diego is calling from jail but Ben doesn’t waste anymore time on semantics.

So much for their new calm lives.

Ben may have been a little overzealous with his estimate of 15 minutes when he’d spoken with Diego. He’d forgotten in his haste that Klaus had called a cab and Diego had their only car. It just meant that he’d had to use the ancient bike they’d acquired from a garage sale when Klaus had briefly entertained a health kick above sobriety. The thing was a rusted pink with shaky brakes and a chain that occasionally slipped, but tonight it was his fucking chariot.

It also made the trek to the precinct on Main akin to off-roading on a tricycle. It was a bitch and a half to get there and Ben felt exhausted and frustrated all at once. He hoped they had impounded the car too, at least De could drive them home, battered bike and all.

A half hour after his mysteriously vague call from Diego, Ben awkwardly manhandled his death trap of a bike into the precinct earning the eyes of every officer in the bullpen. It was moments like these that made him almost miss the way he used to be invisible 24/7.

He spots Diego rather quickly, then again there aren’t many other aspiring vigilantes currently handcuffed to chairs. He kind of wants to strangle him looking so smug when he clearly fucked up terribly, but he refrains if only because he doesn’t want to end up handcuffed beside him; Klaus is shit at answering the phone and with both their luck they’d end up spending the weekend in jail.

“You must be Ben,” a female officer with her hair secured in a bun extends a hand to him. “We were beginning to think you wouldn’t show.”

“Transportation issues,” Ben motions at the death trap bike. “Seems our personal Batman took the only car.”

Diego is frowning slightly but before he can argue that he’s the only one of them that can drive, Ben cuts in, “so what do I have to do to take my boyfriend home?”

The lady looks a bit stressed and Ben gets it the precinct is a madhouse and the last thing anyone needs is an aspiring vigilante in the mix. Especially one as snarky as Ben knows Diego can be, he’s the man’s boyfriend and sometimes he wants to throw a shoe at him.

“You have some paperwork we need you to fill out and a fine to settle before we can release him in your custody. Then we can return his personal belongings and release his car from the impound. For the record he isn’t getting the radio scanner back.”

Diego shrugs from his spot beside the desk looking every inch of devil might care. “That’s fine they’re cheap on eBay.”

Why does he love this idiot?

The woman pinned the bridge of her nose and sighs before looking towards Ben. “Why don’t you follow me this way to get started on that paperwork?”

Ben nods looking at De with his best ‘behave’ look, he’s fairly certain Diego is just going to ignore him and do his best to get on lady cop’s nerves, but he’d be a bad boyfriend if he didn’t at least try and keep Diego in line. Still he just hopes that by the time he gets back Diego will not have found a way to make the situation even worse.

*~*~*~*

Diego is bored with a capital B still handcuffed to Detective Patch’s desk. He wishes Ben would hurry up with the paperwork because he really wants to get out of this precinct.It just gives him the creeps seeing everyone with their nose stuck in stacks of paper when the real bad guys are out roaming the streets. Following procedure fucking sucks.

He gets that he interfered with a crime scene, but the fact is he doesn’t really care. This was the third missing teen this month, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was connected to the morons running shop in the industrial district. The thing is police had to follow protocol, and by the time they got enough evidence to produce a warrant who knew how many more teens would be missing.

Three were already too many as far as Diego was concerned. So yes he knew he had stepped on some toes with his vigilante work but more importantly he had saved countless more kids from vanishing into the dark world of human trafficking.

Detective Patch didn’t seem to agree fully, she had called him a renegade cowboy and said he’d ruined a sting operation. Which was nitpicking because sure the operation had been crashed spectacularly by Diego breaking into the warehouse, but the resounding gunshots had been probable cause for the police to storm in for a bust. Of course Patch didn’t seem to agree, had slapped a pair of cuffs on him as well going on and on about meathead idiots playing batman not knowing what they were getting into when they rushed jobs like this.

Which okay rude as fuck, he wasn’t some billionair playboy playing vigilante. At one point in his life this had been what the future was supposed to hold for him, and sure he had left behind a life of superheroing for a dingier path but he’d be damned if his second chance wasn’t going to be used for actual good. He was alive, and he had been trained from the time he could walk, what good was having powers if you didn’t help people?

Diego is starting to near that point where picking the lock on his cuffs is looking like the best idea he’s had all night when a case file drops on the desk. “Looks like you’re free to go, you’re lucky that Ben here cares enough to come pick you up, certainly makes my life easier not having to book you for BnE among other charges.”

“I do have a pretty loving boyfriend,” Diego smirks knowing Ben still flushes at the B word. 

Detective Patch doesn’t seem to appreciate his flippant response, honestly Diego thinks he’s hilarious. “Yea well maybe next time he won’t be there to bail you out, or worse your gallivanting won’t end with a pair of cuffs but a body bag.”

Realistically Diego knows she’s got a point, this is dangerous work and Ben and Klaus have both made their arguments on why this is a bad idea. The thing is they do support him and they know the risk, it’s just not something he likes being pointed out, especially to one of his boyfriends. He spends countless nights trying to calm them both down, to show that the bruises and cuts aren’t that bad, that he’s okay, he’s safe. He doesn’t need some cop butting in and fueling Ben’s overactive imagination about reasons ABC why this is a bad idea. 

Which is why he feels zero guilt when he uses the shim he’s had up his sleeve this entire time to unclasp the cuffs in one fluid motion while maintaining eye contact with Patch. “I think I’ll manage just fine, Detective.”

Ben doesn’t miss the opportunity to chastise him that he’s making things worse by antagonizing the poor police, but honestly it’s worth the lecture because one look and he knows that he’s successfully gotten under the detective’s skin. It’s honestly more rewarding than it should be, but then he’s always found a degree of satisfaction when he knows he’s annoyed someone. It’s part of what made butting heads with Luther so satisfying.

Diego doesn’t even care that Ben is dragging him out of the precinct with all the tact of a mother pulling an unruly child off by their ear. It’s a successful day in his books; Luca Bigby was being booked on several charges, Miranda was free to be reunited with her parents, he was free to go home, and Detective Patch was quietly stewing.

“Better not see you here again, Diego,” the Detective says, leveling him with her best no-nonsense stare.

“We’ll see about that Eudora,” Diego says with a mock salute, grinning when he sees the cop cringe at the use of her first name. Okay so maybe he has a penchant for snooping that rivals Klaus, and maybe he has a petty streak, but he can’t help it when he’s got someone’s number.

*~*~*~*

Klaus is approaching nine months of sobriety and he’s two parts proud and three parts scared out of his mind. He’s never lasted longer than the 90 day mark and here he is three times past that. It’s overwhelming, like this underlying pressure to keep it up with the year mark looming close ahead, but it’s also….rewarding.

Never in a million years would he think that he’d make it this far. It’s far from easy, there’s still days where he gets those cravings for more than nicotine. He remembers Evelyn saying you never stop being an addict you just learn how to let it not consume you.

He doubts he will ever fully lose that pull at the back of his mind whispering about how good a few lines would be right now, but the voice is far softer now than it had been when he first entered rehab. He figures that has to count as a good progress all things considered. So he keeps up going to bi-monthly meetings at RevCore, he finds solace curled up on the couch with Ben while Diego patrols the city, he ignores the wine side of the menu on date nights with De, and it works.

It’s not a perfect method by any means, but somewhere between Ben and Diego he’s found a way to cope. His powers still freak him out, some nights he’ll wake up screaming, bloody figures at the foot of the bed haunting him wanting help. Hell he still hasn’t gotten a complete grasp on the levitation, but these days he’s spending less time sprawled on the ground from an unplanned fall.

“Hey, you’re going to overflow the tub,” Ben’s voice cuts in as he bats Klaus’ hands away to turn off the water. “You okay…? seemed pretty stuck in your head there…”

Shaking his head Klaus forces a smile, “I’m fine...well, as fine as I can be I suppose. Just thinking,” he shrugs reaching to let a little of the water out so none actually cascades over the sides.

“That would explain the burning smell,” Diego chimes in popping his head in as he fastens his harness in place.

“You wound me Gogo, we all know my brain is hamster run,” he deadpans, earning him a snort in return.

“You sure you’re okay? I mean I can put off patrol tonight....order in from that pizza place you like?”

Klaus smiles, replugging the tub as he stands and dries his hand off on his pants. He shakes his head waving Diego off, “I’ll be okay. I know how much you like this gig...besides Benny boy will keep me company. I just need you focused so you come home safe, understood?”

Diego nods fiddling with his domino mask, “Of course baby, I’ll bring you donuts then, I’m down in SoHo tonight.”

Plucking the mask from Diego’s hands, Klaus moves closer so he’s toe-to-toe with his boyfriend. “Don’t forget the chocolate ones this time,” he murmurs, sliding the mask in place as he leans in to steal a kiss.

Returning the kiss, Diego smiles faintly in response, “of course sweetheart, I’ll remember them.”

“Powdered,” Ben adds, nudging Klaus to the side so he can get his own goodbye kiss. “The little donuthole ones,” he clarifies before sealing his lips with Diego’s.

It’s with great reluctance that Diego pulls back from the kiss, if he doesn’t leave now they’re going to end up sprawled on the bed, water long forgotten until it’s gone ice cold. 

“Chocolate donuts and powdered donut holes, you’ve got it...now try not to miss me too much, I’ll be back late.”

Ben moves closer to Klaus tugging him back towards the tub as Diego leaves through the fire escape. “Come on, the water is going to go cold before you get to enjoy the bath bomb.”

Klaus nods and works on undressing, “De is right though, tonight is definitely a pizza night.”

“I’ll get the menu for Cugino’s,” Ben offers, moving to leave the bathroom. He gets about two steps before Klaus tugs him into the tub as well.

*~*~*~*

Ben is sitting on the couch waiting for Klaus to return so he can hit play on Say Yes To The Dress when it happens. It being the strange tingling that starts from the tips of his toes and slowly travels upwards encompassing him whole.

These days Klaus barely has to work to make him corporeal. More often than not Ben is present, and not just for a few hours at a stretch. At last count Klaus could keep him visible for nearly an entire two days, which was remarkable considering the energy it took to get that first appearance.

The thing is Ben has gotten used to that quasi-living state of still dead but visible and this feeling has never accompanied his time in the realm of the living. It’s strange and somewhat disorienting how that tingle works its way up his limbs. He’s never felt anything like it and for the briefest of seconds he wonders if he’s becoming one of those spirits that deteriorate beyond a semblance of an intelligent being.

He doesn’t have long to dwell on it though because the next second he feels like he’s choking. It’s such an odd sensation, he hasn’t had to use his lungs in ages; ghosts don’t need to breathe. Only suddenly he feels like he’s dying; again.

His lungs seize painfully and he’s gasping for air. The first inhale is shaky, he’s out of practice after all, slowly but surely he finds the rhythm. Just when he thinks things can’t get stranger he feels it, a slight thump from his chest and he’s off the couch like he’s been burned.

“Klaaaauuuusssss!”

There’s a loud clatter which Ben is almost certain means their not having popcorn after all. It’s weird, he’s having a crisis and his brain is focused on food but then that’s safe, normal, not whatever the hell is happening to his body.

Klaus skids into the room looking panicked if not a little confused when he sees Ben. To the naked eye he looks unharmed, well mostly, he looks like he’s freaking out slowly but surely where he stands.

“Benny? What’s wrong,” Klaus asks, stepping closer still unsure what caused the scream.

Ben isn’t exactly sure how to voice his thoughts. How exactly does one tell their boyfriend that they think they’re back from the dead? Instead he reaches for Klaus’ hand and places it flat over his chest.

“I’m going to need a little more to work....oh...oh!” Klaus’ brows rise high on his forehead as he recognizes the faint but steady thump of Ben’s heart below his palm. “Ben, Benny...I...you...what the fuck”

“I know!”

“No seriously what. The. Fuck.”

Ben is grinning to the point his cheeks hurt. He’s never been so happy and to see that smile mirrored on Klaus’ face solidifies what he has already guessed; he’s alive.

“It just happened,” he says motioning with his free hand in a flourish. “I was sitting there and suddenly this tingle...and I felt like I was drowning but I...it was my lungs and then my heart and I...Klaus I’m really here right..?” 

Ben hates the hitch in his words, but he thinks it’s excusable. He was dead, and now he’s here breathing; anyone would be a little rattled in the same circumstances. 

Klaus smiles brightly and nods in agreement. “Yea baby, you’re here...welcome back to the land of the living,” he murmurs, moving to tug Ben into a hug.

Ben returns the hug on instinct, holding tightly to Klaus as though he’ll fall through his brother’s arms. Only then does he allow himself to cry, they’re happy tears though. He’s alive. 

Ben is so caught up in the sensation of being alive he doesn’t hear the door open. The loud thump of Diego’s boots aren’t even enough to break through his little cuddle crying session. It isn’t until Diego actually speaks that Ben startled enough to pull back, quickly rubbing at his eyes.

“I know the dresses are beautiful but I’ve never seen you cry over an episode,” Diego arches a brow taking in his boyfriends.

Ben laughs then because he realizes how odd he and Klaus must look from the outside. He’d think it was pretty weird too if he walked in on a cry fest during Say Yes To The Dress.

“It’s not the dress,” Ben starts at the exact time Klaus blurts our ‘Benny is alive...again!’

Three things happen in quick succession: first Diego’s face makes its way through a series of emotions from skepticism to shock before settling on hope. Second, Klaus gives him a shove towards Diego with a devious grin and nod of his head. Third, Ben finds himself being tugged into a crushing hug and spun around as De stumbles over the excitement threatening to overtake him.

It’s a really good feeling knowing he’s here and won’t blink out if Klaus stretches himself too far. He’s solid, and not just temporary, he’s 100% alive and breathing all on his own for the first time since he was 16.

“How,” Diego finally manages to ask when the novel excitement is beginning to wane into more normal levels. He’s still smiling brightly and looking at Ben like he deserves to be cherished, hands rubbing along Ben’s arms as if he needs proof he won’t just disappear; it makes Ben blush, being the center of attention.

“I...I honestly don’t know,” Ben murmurs, wetting his lips a bit nervously. “I have this theory....that it’s Klaus’ powers. I mean it makes sense if you think about it; I’ve been linked to him forever and he’s been making me corporeal for a while now....I think he’s the reason I’m here.”

Diego nods at that, hands gliding along Ben’s arms to rest at his wrists, thumbs brushing across warmed skin settling over his pulse point. He’s got a smile on his face that makes Ben’s insides flip excitedly.

“You’re giving me too much credit, mon cheri,” Klaus murmurs, moving to drape himself across Ben, arms wrapping protectively around his waist.

“It’s the only thing that remotely makes sense. I mean you remember how dad used to try and get you to summon me after I died? What if he knew this was possible?”

“Yea but dad’s also the one that told Luther or me to sucker punch you if the Horror ever got out of control. The way you’re talking he set you up to die on the off chance Klaus could bring you back,” Diego grumbles, twining his fingers with Ben’s.

“I wouldn’t put it past the old coot,” Klaus mumbles tightening his hold on Ben. “The man was far from a fit parent, he tortured under the guise of training. I mean Five disappears and the old man didn’t bat an eye. Is it really hard to believe he’d kill one of us for another training session?”

Ben knows they’re probably right; Reginald would certainly orchestrate something that sinister. He remembers a rickety metal tub of his own in the lower levels of the Academy. Ben remembers being asked to manifest The Horror over and over as control exercises. He remembers the bone deep tiredness, and the way he felt he’d shake out of his body and fall apart one of these days trying to keep control. He remembers the nosebleeds, inky blood dripping down his face as he trembled in ice water working his way through Reginald’s exercises. They may not be able to prove it, but Ben knows beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Sir Reginald Hargreeves killed him for the sake of an experiment.

“Maybe so but Dad isn’t here, and he won’t ever find out about this because we are never going back,” Ben says in such a finite way that leaves zero room for argument.

“We aren’t going back,” Diego echoes, giving Ben’s hands a gentle squeeze of reassurance. 

“Well that really puts a damper on my plans to dance on his grave,” Klaus pouts pressing a kiss to Ben’s shoulder, “but for you Benny, anything.”

“Thank you,” Ben murmurs, finally allowing himself to relax bracketed between his two brothers; he’s never felt so at ease in his entire existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :)
> 
> Lemme know if you need anything else tagged.


End file.
